Metanoia
by QueRENcia99
Summary: When Dani bumps into Garfield, she doesn't know what to think of the strange guy. And Garfield (aka Beastboy) doesn't know what to think of the pretty girl other then that she is pretty and a girl. And they both are keeping a secret. What will be come of this? Probably DaniXBB. Please give it a try.
1. Prologue

**So I know that Dani comes after TUE but in this one, TUE basically takes the place of Phantom Planet, meaning Phantom Planet never happened. I'll be trying to update within the next week but I can't make many promises. I'm hoping to feel some pressure. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll take any criticism as long as it is constructive.**

* * *

The Prologue

_Amity Park_

Dani walked on the streets of Amity Park, having just arrived from London. She'd been traveling the world for the past year and had decided that it was finally time to see her only family. She hadn't heard or seen her cousin in over a year and wished she had tried to keep in contact, but time flies by when you can travel the world without paying the expenses. So, other than a random post card here and there, she hadn't told her cousin, Danny, what she had been up to. Since Dani had moved so much she never had time to receive any letters and never stopped to make an email address for herself.

The town felt off from the moment she had arrived and it didn't take long until Dani realized why. The most haunted town in the US was suddenly like a real ghost town, quiet, with tumbleweeds included. No one was outside, despite the sunny sky. As she started to near the block where the Fentons lived she realized something else too. The normally neon words of FENTON, were no longer bright.

Dani ran to the house, thinking the worse, and when she had finally reached the front door, she knew she would not like what she would find. A gold plaque on the door read-

In Loving Memory of the Fentons and their friends:

Jack, Madison, Jasmine, Daniel, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Mr. Lancer

She didn't believe it. She opened the door; it wasn't locked, and only found more evidence of the horrible truth.

The once cheery house now had the feel of a museum. Weapons were in glass cases, with little description to the side. Pictures were everywhere, some looking the way she remembered, some from before she had been born. Pictures of the only family she had ever known, not counting Vlad (she never did). Dani picked up a photo set on the coffee table. This one had everyone but Maddie in it. Dani guessed she was the one taking the picture. Sam and Tucker were sitting on the couch and appeared to be in a fight of some sort, with Danny trying to dispute the argument. Jazz was studying a large book. Jack was in the background eating some fudge. Dani could feel tears start to come and she let them. Hugging the picture to her chest, Dani sat on the floor and cried.

_How could this have happened?_ she thought. _How could they all be gone?_

After what seemed to be a life time, she stood up, still hugging the picture to her chest, her tears starting to slow down but not completely stopping.

It was then that Dani noticed a blown up newspaper incased in glass on the wall. After closer inspection, she discovered it was a few months old and on the front page was a picture of the remains of a burning building.

It read:

_The Fenton family, best known for being the town ghost hunters, were killed along with Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Mr. Lancer ,when the Nasty Burger exploded, an explosion caused by the infamous Danny Phantom. Phantom was seen at the Nasty Burger just before the explosion. Another ghost appeared to be working with him, though this one is unknown to the town. Though it was originally believed that Phantom had perished in explosion, some eye witnesses state that they saw Phantom flying away from the scene. The explosion was a reaction of…._

Dani stopped reading, suddenly realizing what the article was saying. _Danny could be alive. _She drops the picture she had been holding in her arms, and heard glass breaking before she ran up stairs. Though the stairs were not blocked, the second floor had not been touched at all, dust and cobwebs all over. _Danny must have left some sort of clue, he would have known I'd come back eventually, _she thinks. Dani runs to his room but stops in the middle of the hallway to look at a picture hanging on the wall. It was of her and Danny eating at the Nasty Burger making faces as they eat the strange tasting burgers. This picture was slightly less dusty then the rest. She looks at it for a few moments and then takes it off the wall. A piece of paper falls to the ground and Dani can't help but smile through her still tear stained face. It reads:

Dani,

I am alive. I am currently in Jump City. Once you get this come find me. I own a bookstore called Makeshift in the city. Be careful of the Teen Titans when you fly in

DP

It was all Dani needed to become the happiest person in the world. She didn't quite understand what he meant by be careful of the Teen Titans. She knows who they are, they're heroes. Why would she need to be careful of them? But that didn't matter now. Dani had to hurry to Jump City. She went Ghost and flew through the walls, heading as fast as she could to be with cousin.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Wish a flying monkey would come out of no where and throw bananas at people? TELL ME! REVIEW!**

**Peace out peeps**

-Ren


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi. So thank you to the people who have given this story a try. And a BIG thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter came out faster then I thought it would, so enjoy. The next chapter probably won't be finished as quick. Probably.**

**To the Reviewers:**

**To ****avidreaded****- Thanks for reviewing! About the DannyXRaven pairing, I've thought about and I think the most I'll go with that is imply it. The story won't have a bunch of Raven anyway. So unless I change a whole bunch of what I have planned, you won't be seeing much of it. But I'm not giving Danny or Raven any other love interest. **

**To ****Azorawing****- Thank you for reviewing! I hope to be able to impress**

**To ****ItTicklesLikeCrazy****- Thanks for reviewing! The monkey will come, don't worry. It will be easy to incorporate into the story with Beastboy and all. **

Chapter 1

_A month later, Titans Tower_

"Yo, Beastboy!" yelled Cyborg as he entered the training room looking around the gym for his green friend. Recently, Robin had been upping up training and decided that Beastboy needed more time than the rest of them. Or at least that was what Beastboy liked to think. The real reason was that he had been secretly watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D* when he thought Robin wasn't looking. So when everyone else was dismissed from training Beastboy stayed behind. He had just been about to leave the gym when Cyborg came in.

"Ready to play some Doom?" asked Cyborg, holding two controllers in his hands.

"You bet I am!" Beastboy grabbed a controller and ran to the living room, Cyborg not far behind him.

_An hour later_

"Dude, how do we keep losing to these guys?" screamed Beastboy. Cyborg had steam blowing out his ears, his arms folded on his metal chest. Beastboy would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. The players GhostGuy600 and Beanies800 had whipped their butts 1000 times just the week before and they continued to do so this week. The gamers had never been defeated and probably never would. After losing against them so many times, you would think most would just give up but both Cyborg and Beastboy were determined to win and had so far been very unsuccessful.

Robin walked in, looking irrigated. He had just spent the last hour looking for anything on Phantom, one of the villains in town. Phantom was a ghost and had first popped in about six months before but he hadn't showed up recently and that made Robin suspicious. When the ghost first appeared, he destroyed 3 buildings and though that might not seem like much in comparison to some of the other villains, it was only the beginning to this guys crimes.

Following Phantom came dozens of other ghosts but none of them seemed to stay long. Raven's guess was that they couldn't survive in the human world for long and had to return to the Ghost Zone, home of ghosts, to get energy. The original theory was that maybe Phantom was a good guy but that was quickly dismissed. Phantom was wanted for the murders of 7 people in a town called Amity Park. The GiW was originally going to take care of the ghost after he had escaped their custody, but after they destroyed more buildings then Phantom without even catching him, it was decided that the Teen Titans were in charge of capturing the ghost and turning him in. And they had had as much success as BB and Cy trying to beating GhostGuy600 and Beanies800.

Robin ignored his friends on the couch and headed to the kitchen. He needed something to eat before returning to his research. And he figured hiding in his room wasn't going to stop Beastboy from asking-

"Hey Robin, could I go see the midnight premiere of Captain America: The Winter Soldier*?" asked Beastboy, having left his sulking friend on the couch. He had been waiting for the movie forever and was dying to see it. And the whole team knew it since he had been talking nonstop about it for a whole month.

"Sorry Beastboy, you know the rules," said Robin, while searching in the cupboards for something that wasn't expired. "You have to be inside the tower by 12 unless there is a crime or the whole team has to come out. You can see the movie another time."

"But-"

"No buts. You already sleep in til noon half the time."

"Come on. Just this once?" complained Beastboy

"No. And if you keep bothering me, I'll change make it so you have to be in by 10."

Grumbling, Beastboy returned to his seat on the couch. He didn't get it. They all knew he was the biggest Marvel fan ever. Why couldn't Robin just let him go this one night? And it's not like he could just sneak out past the boy wonder…

That's it!

* * *

_Some time later_

"Okay, there has got to be a way out without the team knowing," Beastboy wondered aloud, as he paced his room. So far he had only come up with three problems that needed a solution, 1 He would need a non-green, non-animal disguise, 2 He would need a way in and out, and 3 A place to sit. If he showed up as Beastboy, people would notice and talk, giving him away. Finding a way in and out shouldn't be too hard but turning into a mouse might ruin his disguise. All the tickets had sold out the day they were available, so he didn't have a ticket or seat.

Beastboy looked at the clock. It read 9:22. He had two hours to come up with a plan if he wanted to get there on time. Beastboy stopped pacing and plopped himself head first on his bed. Maybe he could just see it tomorrow…

There was a knock at the door, and when Beastboy lifted his head to look, he noticed a folded up piece of paper sliding under door. He got off his bed and unfolded the paper. It read _Meet me in the garage at 10:30. Don't tell anyone. _Beastboy smiled. _Well this ought 'a be good, _thought Beastboy.

* * *

_10:31 pm_

"So you going to tell me what this is all about," Beastboy asked Cyborg. Beastboy hadn't been completely surprised when the note turned out to be Cyborg. Only he would ask you to meet in the garage. But he was still trying to figure out what Cy wanted. And if Cyborg really could help him with his problem, as Beastboy was starting to believe, what would Beastboy have to do to get it?

"I am going to be your fairy godfather. I can get you into the movie and back to the tower without Robin ever finding out." Cyborg had this silly grin on his face, as if he was super proud of himself.

"How?" Beastboy asked, choosing to ignore the fairy godfather part. Cyborg led him to a pile of large, neatly stacked metal boxes.

"With these babies." Cyborg pressed a button on his garage remote and a box in the front labeled BBBB opened up like a garage. Inside were two wooden boxes, one small like a ring box and the other slightly bigger then Beastboy. Cyborg picked up the small box, opening it to reveal two identical rings. They were metal, a plain old silver color.

"And this is supposed help me how?" Beastboy asked. How were metal rings going to get him to the movie?

"Put them on your middle fingers and then put your fists together so the rings touch."

Beastboy put the rings on and hesitantly made the rings touch. He was starting to wonder if this was some sort of trick when there was suddenly a flash of light that was gone as quickly as appeared.

"What did that do?" Beastboy questioned. Then he saw Cyborg's expression. It was a mixture of shock, smugness, and glee. Beastboy looked down and yelped in surprise. Spotting a nearby mirror, he ran to get a good look at himself.

Instead of a green boy in the mirror, there was a normal human person. The person in the mirror didn't have fangs like Beastboy, didn't have pointy years like Beastboy (though they were on the sharp side), he wasn't even wearing the same clothes as Beastboy- or the ones he had been wearing a minute ago. This kid had on a green tee, color similar to Beastboy's skin and khaki shorts. His hair was brown and just as crazy as Beastboy's. His skin was a nice tan color, the type Beastboy thought he would have if he wasn't green. The only thing that hadn't really changed were his green eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked normal. Beastboy continued to stare at the boy in the mirror, until Cyborg spoke.

"What do you think? I've been working on it since I had made my own when I spied on the H.I.V.E.. It only took me so long because I was working on it without Robin and I was keeping it a secret. I was saving it for your birthday." Beastboy looked at Cyborg through the mirror, then back at himself, his mouth still hanging open.

"Shut your mouth before you catch flies and tell me what you think already."

"Cyborg… it's amazing! I can't believe you made this for me! I look so weird! How did you do it?" Beastboy asked so quickly, Beastboy himself almost couldn't process his own words.

"I thought you would like it. I had to take some guesses with the skin and hair since you've always been green, but the simulation machine gave me a good image of how it would turn out."

Cyborg grabbed the new Beastboy's shoulders and brought him to the bigger box.

"And this is extra insurance."

Cyborg pressed a button on the side of the box and inside was Beastboy.

"What are you trying to do? Replace me?!" Beastboy exclaimed after screeching not at all like a girl.

"No. Remember, when I left to be Mr. Spy Guy, I needed a replacement so no one would wonder where I was. Now we have one for you," Cyborg knocked on the head of the replacement and a metal _clang_ filled the air. "Right now all it can do is sleep like you, and luckily, that's all we need it to do."

Beastboy, finally catching on, smiles a mischievous smile. He was going to be able to sneak out and see the movie. He won't look like Beastboy so no one will tell the media. If Robin comes to check on him in his room the Robo Beastboy will be his decoy. But one thing was still bothering him.

"What's in it for you?" asked Beastboy, eyeing Cyborg.

"Let's just say you owe me a favor."

Beastboy didn't like the sound of that, but he would have to worry about it later. He had a movie to catch.

* * *

***Here I have made Beastboy a huge Marvel fan. I thought it was ironic. It won't be too important in the later chapters and you don't need to know much about it to read. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate with every fiber within your body? LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW!**

**Peace out peeps**

-Ren


	3. Chapter 2

**HI! I meant to post this way earlier but I didn't, so, sorry. Hope you all survived the wait. Thank you reviewers! Ya'll are awesomesause! **

**So I realized I haven't been putting a Disclaimer in any chapters, and in case anyone was thinking I owned Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, you are dead wrong because if I did, I'd be rich and could buy myself a laptop. So there. DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Makeshift_

"Alright, here you go," Dani said as she placed the book in a brown paper bag for the boy. "Come back soon."

Dani smiled at the boy as he left the store, and then walked out from behind the counter to shelf some new books, leaving Nora to take the few customers still left in the store. Normally there would be way more people but Thursdays were the bookstore's slowest nights.

So far life in Jump City had been good for her. It was different compared to the time she spent traveling the world, but Dani was starting to prefer the slower life. She didn't have to think about where she would be sleeping for the night and now had some normality in her life. Not to mention she could spend her time with Danny.

Dani walked through the aisles of books to place the new books that had come in. While she put them in their appropriate places, she snuck glances at Danny, who was talking to a customer in the aisle next to hers. Thought she had been there a month, Dani was still amazed by her cousin. She didn't understand how he did anything after what he had been through.

He looked very different then he had when she first met him. He still had black raven hair and ice blue eyes, same as her, but he was taller. And more muscular. Definitely no longer the scrawny kid that always got beat up in school. He normally wore a long black sleeved shirt, to hide the scars that were all over his arms. It also hid the tattoos.

After his family had died in the expulsion, Danny had been on the run from Vlad and the GiW. Unfortunately, he got caught by the GiW. Saying worst month of his life would be an understatement. Vlad had discovered where he was and pretty much saved him. Danny had figured that he had been able to escape becoming Dan so he stuck with Vlad until he decided he wanted to live out on his own. It was Vlad's generous donation that got the bookstore started. He visited from time to time but do so less frequently when Dani came in the picture, probably because of all the awkwardness when he had stopped by the first time.

Dani's relationship with Vlad was complicated, as he had pretended to care for her when all he really wanted was Danny. But she shouldn't blame him. She was just the product of a failed cloning experiment.

Dani shook the thought out of her mind. She had gotten over that a long time ago and didn't want to deal with it again.

"Dani, you okay?" A voice broke her train of thought and she looked up to see Danny walking over to her, the customer gone. She hadn't realized that her face had been in a deep frown.

"Um, yeah, sorry I got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

Danny stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, a questioning look in them.

"Okay…there was something I wanted to ask you," Dani smiled at her cover up. She would have asked him later anyways.

"What is that?" asked Danny, folding his arms on his chest. "If it has anything to do with boys, just make sure he knows you could break his face if he tries anything."

"Hahaha very funny… I was wondering if you would let me go see a movie tonight." Captain America: The Winter Soldier was coming out and she'd lock Danny in a closet if he said no.

"Sure. Why do you even ask me anymore? You'd sneak out to see it anyway,"

"Because it gives me peace of mind. Besides you could come with me."

"No thank you. I can see the movie another day. I'm already on the cities radar as it is. I'd rather not have to add sneaking into movies to my list of crimes. Get started on closing up shop. And tell Nora she can head home for the night if she hasn't already left."

Dani finished putting the last of the books on the shelves and headed to the counter. Dani could see a boy, leaning over the counter and Nora, who was behind the counter, laughing.

"…and then he said No, radio," Dani heard the boy saying. It must have been a hilarious punch line because Nora was doing her snort laugh. The boy didn't seem to mind it much. Dani walked up behind them.

"Hey Nora," Both the boy and Nora jumped and Dani could see a light blush coming on their faces. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey Dani. This is Tony. Tony this is Dani," Nora said.

"Hi Tony. I hate to break this up but we are just about to close up, it's a few minutes to 10. If you need to you can get Nora's number and continue this later-"

"Dani!" Nora interrupted.

"-and I hope to be seeing you soon," Dani finished. She smiled at Tony and led him to the door. He kept looking past his shoulder at Nora who was following not too far behind, her backpack in hand. Dani opened the door to the outside and gently pushed him out. She moved so Nora could walk past her. When Nora didn't walk out right away, Dani pushed her out, so she just about stumbled straight into Tony's arms.

"Okay kids, don't stay out too long. Tony, don't forget to ask for her number and Nora, I will see you tomorrow."

Dani smiled as she closed the door and turned the open sign to closed and left the lovebirds blushing on the sidewalk. Being a matchmaker was so much fun. If those two weren't already scheduling a date, they would have one by tomorrow, whether they knew it or not.

Dani did the close shop routine. She locked the doors and put up some more books. She cleaned up the messes on the check-out counter and then double checked the locks. By the time Dani was done it was 11:22.

Danny was not in the storage room when Dani walked in. Not that she expected him to be there, he'd probably been done for a while. This was the normal schedule for them that they had created when she moved in. Dani worked in the shop while Danny did behind the scene stuff, like organizing the storage room. He was done earlier then Dani so he would make dinner. The open shop routine was the opposite, with Dani making breakfast and working in the back rooms.

Dani went to the back of the room to the door on the left, which revealed stairs that led up to their apartment. She could now smell dinner. Lasagna.

Dani ran up the rest of the stairs, her hunger suddenly being processed by her brain. At the top of the stairs she barraged through the slightly opened door at the top. She made her way through the living room and entered the kitchen. Danny was just taking out the pan of the deliciousness.

"Hey Dani, could you get the plates and put them on the table?"

"Aye aye, sir."

Dani placed the plates on the table, the silverware and cups already waiting there. She sat down as an already sitting Danny started to dish up her up some food. She waited until Danny had finished putting some pasta on his own plate and then they dug in at the same time. They ate in silence, since their mouths were too full to talk. Danny stopped eating first.

"So, what's your plan for seeing the movie?" Dani finished her food.

"Well, I'll just do the usual. Fly there, go through some walls and watch from the projector room. It's nothing different from what I normally do."

"Don't get caught."

"Danny, I am shocked that you could ever think, someone could catch me."

Danny smirked. "You should probably get going. It's 11:45. You might miss meeting Captain America."

Dani's eyes widen at the thought of meeting her future husband. She ate the last bite of food on her plate and gave Danny one last smile before grabbing her sweat shirt and going ghost, flying out the room.

* * *

**Want more? Want less? Don't know what you want? Tell me about it!**

**Peace out peeps**

-Ren


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. So sorry for not posting sooner. But no one reviewed so we can call it even. But seriously guys, no reviews? We were doing so well the first few chapters. If you want you can just say something like "good" or "fine" or "ok" or "eek". I'll take any of those as a good review. But onto the story.**

Chapter 3

_Behind the movie theater, 11:55 pm_

Beastboy walked down the alley way behind the Royal Theater. He wore a baseball cap, covering his not-green face. He had insisted on wearing it, telling Cyborg that someone might recognize him, despite him being not green. He also wore a dark green hoodie over the lighter green shirt and khaki shorts he had been wearing when he had first transformed.

Beastboy found the back door of the theater, and placed the device Cyborg had given him on the door handle. Cyborg had explained how it worked but Beastboy hadn't listened much. He just wanted to get out of the tower.

The door opened and no alarm went off. Beastboy released a breath. The Royal Theater was very big on security. They even had 50 big buff guards to throw people out when they tried to sneak in. He quietly walked up the flight of stairs that greeted him and looked around for anyone who might ruin his perfectly thought out plan.

Unfortunately, he couldn't use his powers with the rings on. He had figured that out when he had tried to turn into a monkey in the garage. Normally his powers were like an instinct, all Beastboy had to do was think about it. With the rings on though, nothing happened. It was a strange feeling not being able to change when he wanted to.

Now all he had to do was get to movie room 8 and then he could sit back and enjoy the movie.

Beastboy made his way through the hallways, searching for the room. _Maybe I should have brought a map_. The theater had over a 1000 movie rooms and they weren't even labeled in order. So instead o 4, it went 1 22 5 12. It was as if they didn't want people knowing their way around.

_3...55…23…8…16 Wait! _Beastboy took a few steps back to the door marked 8. _ Finally._

Beastboy looked at his watch. It was 12:01. The trailers had started and he could be missing the next Marvel movie.

Beastboy took a breath and opened the door. He wasn't sure what the security was like inside the projection room and he had been prepared for many things, but what he saw was nothing close to what he had imagined.

A guy in his mid-thirties was passed out in a chair, his hands tied with rope. A girl was sitting in front of a laptop, next to the projector, eating a large bowl of pop corn. She turned to look at him. And man was she pretty.

She had black raven hair that was up in a pony tail. Her bangs almost covered her eyes. And her eyes were an icy blue that could see straight into Beastboy's soul. She wore a blue sweat shirt, several shades darker then her perfect eyes and on her legs were dark skinny jeans. The girl put a finger to her lips, pointing at the sleeping man.

"Hey. Have a seat, the movie will be starting soon," she whispered grabbing a chair and putting it next to her, returning her face to the laptop. In an almost robotic way, Beastboy sat down in the chair. He turned his head to stare at her, but the girl didn't pay much attention to him, her gaze fixed on the screen as a trailer for Guardians of the Galaxy played. Beastboy finally got the courage to speak.

"Why…How did you know I wasn't like, part of the staff here or something?" was all Beastboy could get out.

"Well, first you looked slightly guilty when you walked in, like you weren't supposed to be here and second, I made sure to know everyone who works here before sneaking in. And third, the cameras." Her face never leaving the screen, the girl pointed at a pile of TV's in the corner that Beastboy hadn't noticed. On them was different points of view of the hallway he had been walking through a minute before. "They're in all the projector rooms. But don't worry. I froze all the TV's in all the other rooms, so no one saw you. For a place that's crazy about security, they sure need an update." She finally turned to look at him and smiled.

"I'm Dani. Dani Fenton."

Hesitantly, Beastboy took Dani's hand, and shook it. "I'm B- Garfield," he said, using the name given to him by his parents. Beastboy had thought about what name he should use in case he needed to use a new one and had decided his own name would be good enough. Cyborg hadn't recognized the name, so he doubted the rest of the team would, if it ever came up.

Dani smiles at him, after he let go of her hand. Just as he was about to ask the many more questions he had running through his head, Dani gasped.

"It's starting!"

Beastboy turned to the laptop, remembering why he had snuck into the theater the first place and let all his questions rest. Dani handed him the popcorn bowl she had been eating from and they sat in silence, not speaking to each other until the movie was over.

* * *

When the movie had finished and the bonus scene was done, Dani and Beastboy stared at the screen, as if waiting for more. When nothing came, they started talking at the same time.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"DUDE, THAT WAS CRAZY!"

They looked at each other and started talk at a rapid speed. With all the commotion, the man asleep in the chair woke, and fell out of his chair, his hands still tied. Beastboy, who hadn't notice the man, continued talking while Dani, who had noticed him, quickly thought up a plan.

"RUN!"

Dani grabbed Beastboy's hand and pulled him out of the room, down the hallway looking for the exit. Beastboy could hear yelling behind them. Dani continued running, pulling Beastboy along until she abruptly stopped, coming to a crossroad.

"Left or right?" Dani asked.

"How should I know?"

"This is the way you came in from right?"

"Well, yeah, but didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. Left or right?" Beastboy looked behind them and noticed some guards running toward them.

"Left?" Beastboy guessed.

"Let's hope so."

Dani tugged him to the left and they ran, making guesses when they came to turns. As they ran down one hallway, Beastboy saw a door and barely had time to see the word STAIRS.

"Wait!" Beastboy shouted, bringing his feet to a stop and tugging Dani back to the door.

"I took these stairs-"

"Alright, come on let's go," Dani interrupted, opening the door. They ran down the stairs, and jumped into the alley. Dani and Beastboy started running together in strides as they ran out of the alley, across the street and into the park and didn't stop running until they were in the middle of the park. The teens collapsed on the grass exhausted. It was several minutes until either of them could speak.

"I need to run more," Dani said.

"You and me both," Beastboy laughed.

Beastboy got up and dusted off his pants that had pieces of grass on it. He extended his hand to Dani, who took gratefully. After she dusted her jeans off, a slightly awkward silence settled.

"So… how did you get the guy in the projector room asleep?" was the first thing Beastboy could think to say.

"Oh Greg always sleeps during movies. I only turned off his alarm so I would have time to get out of there when the movie finished. Was that your first time sneaking into a movie?"

"What makes you say that?," Beastboy asked.

Dani gave him a pointed look before Beastboy sighed.

"Yeah..."

"There's always a first for everyone. No need to be ashamed about that. It's Garfield right?"

"Yup. And you're Dani?"

"Yeah," Dani looks at the clear sky. "Gosh, it's late. We should probably be heading to our homes. I'd hate for the security guards to come this way and arrest us."

"Which way do you live? Maybe I could walk you home?"

"Where do you?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't care." Dani gave him a smirk at this.

"Fine, I live over by the water."

"That is too bad. My house is over in the city. Maybe another time." Beastboy frowned slightly at this.

"Oh, okay… I'll see ya later, I guess."

Beastboy turned around and walked toward the direction of the Tower. He couldn't help but feel slightly defeated. He could take down villains easily but couldn't get a girls number.

"Hey Garfield!" Beastboy turned around to see Dani walking backwards as she looked at him. "There's this bookstore a few streets away from the theater called Makeshift. It's a pretty cool place and I'm there every day. You should check it out some time." She flashed one last smile at him before turning around and running in the opposite direction of the Tower, back toward the city.

Beastboy walked through the park, smiling at nothing. He eventually made it to the beach, where he took off his rings and turned into a shark to swim to the island of the Tower. After he went through the underwater garage, and up to his room, he hid the Beastbot in the closet after turning it off, along with the rings, and started to fall asleep. In through all this, Beastboy's face was stretched in a smile.

* * *

**The next chapter might take a little while but I will do my best. **

**Peace out peeps**

**-Ren**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry guys! I kept meaning to update but then I kept putting it off and then I changed the entire chapter. If you need someone to blame, blame tumblr. I just discovered it and I can't keep off it now. Also, Agents of Shield had its finale so I've been trying to get over that. I don't plan on ever abandoning this story. Famous last words, I know, but I will try to keep true to it. This is not my best chapter but I will try to make it up next chapter. **

**Review answers-**

**Michael- I haven't stopped, I swear!**

**I'mafruitlooptoo- If Dani seemed a little Mary Sue, It's only because it was Beastboy's point of view. **

**Winter's Folly- No not Tony Stark. I wish though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 4 Robin

Robin was in the living room, sitting on the couch. It was 7 am, and he could see the sun rise through the windows of the tower. It was a pretty sight but Robin wasn't paying much attention to it. His mind was on more important matters, such as ghosts that hadn't been seen in a while.

When he had first come into the city, Danny Phantom seemed to love the trouble. He was at almost every crime scene. It was like he would wait until the Titans were there, just he could slip right through their fingers. There was a reason to why Phantom stopped coming and Robin didn't like it. Ghosts like Phantom were always up to something and the longer they were gone, the more time they had to plan something.

Robin turned his head when he heard the doors open, and watched Raven come in and sit down next to him.

"Do you find anything?"

"Robin… I don't know what else you want me to find." Robin sighed and looked away from Raven as she continued, "Very little is known about Phantom, or any of the ghosts he fights. All we know is that Phantom frequently went to Amity Park, leaving destruction in his path. Before the Fenton Massacre, half the town believed he was a hero. Afterwards no one was willing to talk about anything to do with Phantom.

"The Ghost Zone is even more mysterious than Phantom. No human being has ever been to the Ghost Zone. It was rumored that the Fenton family had a ghost portal but when the place was cleaned out by Vlad Masters and the GiW, no portal was found. Look, Robin, I understand that you want take Phantom down, but we haven't seen him in a month. Maybe he's decided to live in the Ghost Zone and never bother us again."

Robin looked at her with a stern face. "Phantom is dangerous. There is no way he would just stop being what he is and doing what his kind do. We need to assume that he plans on coming back, so we can be ready. Keep looking. There has got to something in your-"

"Morning guys!" Yelled a happy voice. Robin looked up in shock. That was Beastboy. And he was smiling. At 7:30 in the morning. He can't even keep his eyes open at 9 in the morning. Even Raven's face showed some astonishment. "I was thing about making some tofu bacon*. Want some?" Raven and Robin continue to stare. Beastboy took no notice. "It's tofu bacon so I completely understand if you don't want any. How 'bout I make enough for the whole team and anyone that wants some can have some."

Beastboy starts moving around the kitchen gathering all the materials he needed. Robin and Raven glance at each before Robin finally speaks.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?"

"Making tofu bacon, duh. Maybe I'll make some soy pancakes too."

Raven tried, "No, Robin means what are you doing up. You're never up until at least 10:00 and that's because someone woke you up."

"Well… I…um… want to go see Captain America and I figured I would need a good breakfast before going."

Something was didn't feel right. As much as Robin knew Beastboy wanted to see Captain America, Robin felt like Beastboy's answer had only been a half truth. But he let it slide. He knew Beastboy had been in bed at 1:00 am, he had checked himself, so he couldn't have seen the movie yet. Besides, he had more imperative things to think about and could deal with Beastboy later.

Raven looked as though she wanted to push the issue, but decided against it when Robin showed no signs of arguing. Raven quietly left the room, just before Starfire entered.

"Greetings friends! What a glorious morning!" Starfire sang out. Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"Hey Star. You want some tofu bacon?"

"Yes please, that would be most welcoming."

Unlike, Robin and Raven, Starfire did not see anything strange with Beastboy being up in a good mood. Or she just didn't care, and was just happy to see her friend. Starfire and Beastboy started a conversation about the beautiful sunrise as Robin left the room without another word.

As he walked to his room, an idea struct Robin. It wasn't much but it could lead to something. When he got to his room, Robin reached for the phone book Batman had given him last Christmas, and looked through the m's. Finally he found it. Masters. He quickly dialed the number on his phone and waited.

"_Hello, Vlad Masters speaking._"

"Hello Mr. Masters. This is Robin of the Teen Titans. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the ghosts that attack Amity Park. I understand you were the mayor of the town for some time."

_"Oh. Hello Robin. Listen I'd love to help but I'm a very busy man. If we could just continue this later-"_

"I just have one question, sir. Is there anything you can tell me about Danny Phantom?"

_"Well... I'm afraid I don't have much I can tell you that is already common knowledge. I heard that he was spotted in Jump City but I thought he had disappeared a month ago. May I ask why you need to know so badly?"_

"I just want to insure he doesn't bother Jump again. No one knows anything about him and one can never trust a ghost to stay gone long."

_"Indeed... Well I am sorry but I must be going. I have some business matters to attend to. Good luck with your search."_

After Mr. Masters hung up, Robin sat on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. _Maybe Raven was right, _thought Robin. There isn't much he could do unless Phantom came out of whatever shadows he was hiding in.

* * *

***I know nothing of the food diets of a vegan.**

**So, obviously, not my best chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and come sooner. Thanks for all the support. Also, I was thinking of changing the name of the story, and could use some ideas. If you have any, review or pm me. I'll but up a poll if I can't decide.**

**Peace**** out peeps**

**-Ren **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Any of you see The Fault in Our Stars? So good! I saw it at midnight, my first midnight showing. When any one asks me how the movie was I just say, "It was amazing. But the theater was a sob-laugh fest." Almost everyone was crying but every time anyone heard someone sob, they would start laughing through the tears. Myself included.**

** So I only got one title idea, from avengerassembly, "****There's more to me than you see." I like it so if I don't get any more ideas, I'll go with something like that. **Hopefully this is better than my last chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

**Review answers-**

**Michael-TUE ended the same way as the cartoon. And Danny is Danny, not Dan. Didn't mean for you to think that.**

**Avengersassembly- Thanks for the title ideas. I kinda like "There's more to me than you see" though if I use it, I'll shorten it to something. Danny is not a villain. That is just how Robin sees him. And its not that Vlad doesn't care. You'll see in this chapter.**

**m- Thank you! I like the monkey bit too.**

**DannyPhantom619- I agree, almost all the TT and DP crossovers have DannyxRaven. Thanks for the review, I wouldn't have updated today without it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of worth**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM! WELL, MOSTLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_The Fenton Apartment_

Dani was awoken by her alarm at 7:45. She got out of bed and stretched a little before leaving her room and heading toward the kitchen. She passed Danny's room and could hear him lightly snoring. Once she got to the kitchen she got out the waffle maker and proceeded to make waffles. As Dani worked she thought of the night before, about the movie, but mostly Garfield.

She knew nothing about him, except that his name was Garfield and he liked Marvel. He seemed nice enough. At least, he hadn't been a cop or anything that could have turn her in. Dani smiled at the image of his face when she had Sherlocked him. Those had all been guesses, but he had seemed to believe every word she had said. The innocence on Garfield's face had been... sweet.

As the smell of the waffles began to spread throughout the apartment, Dani started hearing movement from within Danny's room. She smiled at him as he came in, his hair a bigger mess than usual. He smiled back and then went to the fridge to get some some jam.

"Good morning," Danny said as he put the jam on the table.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. How was the movie?"

"It was really amazing! I'll have to take you to see it sometime. Chris Evans is just amazing! And what I wouldn't do to be in the same room as Sebastian Stan. Oh, and, I met this guy in the projector room named Garfield. He's about my age and he snuck in too."

"His name's Garfield?" Danny snickered.

"Don't laugh! I think it's cute."

"Oh...really... Do you think _he's_ cute?" Danny's eyebrows went up an inch. His smile was bigger then the Cheshire Cat.

"I didn't say that! But anyways, the only reason he didn't get caught when he came in was because I shut down the cameras. I totally Sherlocked him when he walked in. We watched the movie and then accidentally woke up the employee guy when we started laughing at the end. We barely made it out with our lives." Dani put the waffle she had just finished on Danny's plate and the waffle she had made earlier on her own. Danny started putting some jam on his waffle.

"That sounds like an exciting night. Did he walk you home?" He handed the jam to Dani.

"No, but he offered. I told him I had family that could beat him to a pulp."

"I am offended that you think I would do such a thing."

"I never said you would, only that you could. Everyone knows you're a huge teddy bear." Dani put the jam down and started eating. She looked up at Danny to see he wasn't eating at all, just staring at her, disbelief evident on his face.

"What?"

"So that's it? You just left each other, with no exchange of numbers or anything?" Danny kept the look of unbelief.

"I didn't give him my number, which might have been a better idea, but I did tell him he could find me at Makeshift." Danny's face made a smile and nodded with approve.

"Good, I want to meet this guy and teach him how to properly sneak into a movie without being caught. You should join us, as you seem to have gotten rusty."

"It wasn't my fault, we were- You know what, never mind. Stop talking and stuff your face with waffle."

Danny happily complied. When Dani finished, before Danny, she put her plate in the dishwasher and then headed down stairs to the storage room. She started the morning routine and got ready to open the store at 9:00.

A few minutes later, Dani could hear Danny's ring tone, Eye of the Tiger, ringing from upstairs. She ignored it, waiting for Danny to get it himself. She continued taking out books from a box, and put them on a cart to take out to the front of the store. A few minutes after the phone rang, Dani heard Danny came down the steps. She didn't look at him, and kept working.

"Who was that?" When he didn't answer, Dani looked up Danny. He was all dressed and his hair was now decent enough. Nothing would have seemed wrong if his face hadn't looked so upset.

"That... was Vlad." Dani narrowed her eyes. What would Vlad want at this time in the morning? Danny continued, "Apparently Robin of the Teen Titans called him asking information on Danny Phantom."

"What?" Surprise was on Dani's face. "But... I thought they weren't looking for you anymore. I mean, they haven't seen you in a month!"

"Yeah... so did I." Danny sat down on a step and put his head in his hands. Dani went over to him and placed herself next to him on the stairs. She started to rub his back, going in circles, waiting until he was ready to speak. He looked up from his hands at her, with a sad smile.

"I have the worst luck, don't I? I choose a town where the super heroes want to capture me and turn me in to the GiW. I should have just stayed hidden and just leave everyone alone... If I had just let everyone think that Phantom gone then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Danny... sooner or later, Jump City would have met you. You wouldn't have been able to help it, you couldn't help it. You were trying to save people, like you always do. And you did save someone. Some people just don't understand that."

When Danny had first moved to Jump, he had tried to avoid being the hero. He had moved to Jump because he knew the Teen Titans could take care of any troubles. But unfortunately, two problems arose form his plan. One, someone had managed to get a picture of him flying in Jump, which was put into the newspaper, warning the Titans and the GiW of his whereabouts. And secondly, ghosts had been able to find him, and the Teen Titans were not prepared. The Box Ghost came first and the Titans were no match for him. It had been easy enough to catch him, but he didn't go without a fight. Normally, with the Box Ghost, damage is at a very minimal, but the Titans kept getting in Danny's way. In the end 3 buildings went down. Luckily no one was killed. The only people in the buildings at the time had been some custodians that managed to get out without being seriously injured. The worst injury was from a teenager who had been walking by. He had broken his arm when he got trapped by some building rubble. Danny had managed to get him out before he was hurt anymore. The kid called Phantom a hero. But no else seemed to see it that way.

From then on Danny was branded a villain. Danny had thought about leaving Jump but he had to find out where the ghosts were coming from before leaving the city to defend itself. Danny had no way of stopping the flow of ghosts, so every time a ghost came in, Danny was forced to go out and help the Titans, who kept trying to arrest him. The GiW had been in charge of capturing him originally, but they were quickly banned from the city, leaving the Teen Titans to capture him. Luckily though, Danny found the portal the ghosts had been using to get to Jump and closed it. He decided it was save to stay in the city now. Not too long later Dani had joined him in the city. No one knew she existed and Phantom dropped off the face of the earth, along with the rest of the ghosts. It should have been over and done with. Dani looked Danny in the eyes.

"Look, you have no reason to show Phantoms face ever again. Eventually the Teen Titans will forget about Phantom. We shouldn't worry about it too much," Dani said reassuringly.

"But what it a ghost does manage to come here? I'll have to go out and then they will see me and know I'm still here. If they so much as see white hair-"

"Then it will be mine they see. Unlike you, I don't have any crimes to my name. Well, as long as it's written down.*"

That managed to get a laugh out of Danny. He put an arm around her and squeezed gently. They stayed that way for a minute, until Dani looked down at her watch. She stood up and stretched a hand to her cousin.

"Come on. We better get the store ready. I want to be able to pester Nora for as long as possible."

He took her hand, and they got to work, putting the rest of the books Dani had been working on earlier in the cart and tried to ignore the pit in both of their stomachs.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

Beastboy looked at the time. It was 12:58 pm. The Titans had been training for an hour, and training had done little to distract Beastboy. Robin had said Beastboy could leave to "go see Captain America" at 1:00, as long as he trained hard during the training secession. Beastboy figured he should just go check out the store Dani had told him about, Makecraft or something. But waiting was agony. At the moment, he was running on the treadmill as a cheetah. He had never really thought about it before, but Beastboy realized from the run he had the night before that exercising as an animal didn't help his human body. He always thought that it was just his vegan diet that kept him from having any muscle. Maybe if he exercised as a human more often, he would get some muscle, so he wouldn't have to worry about running from movie guards ever again.

Beastboy looked back at the clock. It was now 12:59. Beastboy gave an internal groan. _Ok Beastboy you can do this,_ Beastboy thouht to himself. _Just one minute more_.

**_One Minute Later/ An Eternity For Beastboy (Line Break, Line Break, __Line Break, Line Break, __Line Break, Line Break, __Line Break, Line Break)_**

"Okay Beastboy, you're free to go," Robin finally said. Beastboy jumped off the treadmill and scrambled out of the room, leaving some dust on his trail. Robin watched as the rest of the Titans stopped their exercise and started cooling down. The girls were having a drink, while Cyborg was looking at the door where Beastboy had run through seconds before.

"Where's Beastboy off to?" Cyborg asked.

"To see Captain America."

"But... why's he in such a hurry?"

"He's been talking about this movie for weeks. What did you expect?"

"...yeah.. guess you're right."

While Robin turned to go out the door, Cyborg kept a slight frown on his face. Something didn't feel right to Cyborg. Beastboy had already seen the movie. It was good that he was keeping up the charade but he didn't need to act so dramatic. Something was up and Cyborg was going to figure it out.

* * *

***Does anyone get the joke? I think it is hilarious but I'm not sure if everyone will get it at first.**

**How was that? It's not my proudest, but I had a lot of fun writing some of it. I just love Danny and Dani bonding. **

**MOSTLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**So I don't think I'll be updating for a while. Again. Sorry but I've been writing this story mostly chapter by chapter and I want to give myself a plan, that way I know what needs to happen and when and all that stuff. And I'm going to try and get a few chapters ahead of what I'm updating so if I get behind I can still update something. And since it's almost summer vacation, it may not even take as long as I think it will. So this is mostly a warning**

**Thanks for all the support. Keep reviewing please! More title ideas would be nice or agreement with idea at the top.**

**Peace out peeps**

**-Ren**


End file.
